Shadow the Hedgehog (Archie Pre-Genesis Wave)
|-|Shadow= |-|Super Shadow= |-|Chaos Shadow= Summary Shadow the Hedgehog is the result of Project Shadow, a project started by Gerald Robotnik with the intention of curing his granddaughter's disease and creating the Ultimate Lifeform. After the project was shut down by the government, Shadow was put into stasis for 50 years until being reawakened by Doctor Eggman so he could help him conquer the world. Shadow seeked to destroy the world for revenge on Maria's death during a raid on the Space Colony ARK but was convinced by Sonic and Rouge that would not be what Maria wanted. Shadow then helped Sonic save the Earth from the Finalhazard's collision and they became allies. Powers and Stats Tier: 4-B | 2-A | 2-A Name: Shadow the Hedgehog Origin: Sonic the Hedgehog (Archie Universe) Gender: Male Age: 50 (18 physically) Classification: Genetically enhanced Mobian Hedgehog Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Skilled Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Immortality (Type 1), Regeneration (Low-Mid), Enhanced Senses, Can use the Spin Dash, Homing Attack and many of Sonic's abilities, Can use the Chaos Force which grants him Chaos Energy Manipulation, Teleportation, Forcefield Creation, Portal Creation, Space Manipulation, Immobilization Inducement, Time Stop, Dimensional Travel and BFR (Via Chaos Control), Resistance to Magic and Mind Manipulation | Same as before but on a vastly higher scale than before, Acausality (Type 1), Flight, Intangibility, Sealing, Reality Warping, Conceptual Manipulation (Type 2), Soul Manipulation, Existence Erasure | Same as before but on a far higher scale than previously Attack Potency: Solar System level (Fought Base Archie Sonic) | Multiverse level+ (Comparable to Super Sonic. Defeated Solaris alongside Super Sonic and Silver) | Multiverse level+ (Far stronger than before and briefly overpowered Enerjak) Speed: Massively FTL+ (Can keep up with Sonic) | Immeasurable (Faster than before. Capable of fighting Solaris, who can move into different time periods by movement alone) | Immeasurable (Kept up with Enerjak) Lifting Strength: At least Class G | Immeasurable | Immeasurable Striking Strength: Solar System Class | Multiversal+ | Multiversal+ Durability: Solar System level | Multiverse level+ | Multiverse level+ Stamina: Extremely high | Limitless | Godlike, but drains quickly. Range: Standard melee range normally. Thousands of kilometers with attacks and abilities via powerscaling | At least Multiversal+ | At least Multiversal+ Standard Equipment: Inhibitor Rings | Chaos Emeralds | None Intelligence: Above Average, skilled combatant and with his powers. Weaknesses: None notable | None | This form has a time limit. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Chaos Spear:' Shadow materializes a bolt of Chaos Energy in the form of a spear and throws it. Its power can be adjusted to stun or destroy the target. *'Chaos Blast:' Chaos Shadow unleashes an explosive blast of Chaos energy in all directions. *'Chaos Control:' By warping space and time, Shadow can either teleport or stop time. Key: Base | Super Shadow | Chaos Shadow Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Category:Archie Category:Animals Category:Comicbook Characters Category:Teleportation Users Category:Space Users Category:Time Users Category:Flight Users Category:Energy Users Category:Immortals Category:Regeneration Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Forcefield Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Concept Users Category:Soul Users Category:Antagonists Category:Reformed Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Sealing Users Category:Portal Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:BFR Users Category:Acausal Characters Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 2